


Counting Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #MCD, #cancer, #feels, #suicide, F/M, Sadstuck, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I can't live without you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this. It's 1:00 am and I'm sobbing all over this shit. 
> 
> Don't go in without tissues! You have been warned!
> 
> Triggers galore! Don't read if you'll be triggered!

It was a good week and a half into school when you first found him. He was wandering around the halls, a scrap of paper in his hand and an expression on his face that looked like he waa trying really hard not to cry.

You felt bad for the little fucker and asked him if he needed some help. You would never forget the way he reacted to your voice, he jumped about two feet in the air and looked up at you, mouth agape. Either he hadn't been paying attention, or he couldn't see through the thick curtain of auburn bangs obscuring his eyes, either way you had startled the kid.

You tried again, and got a hesitant response in return for your efforts, he was looking for his class, but couldn't find it. You don't even know how he wound up all the way over in this side of the school when the class he was supposed to be attending was on the other side of the school.

You gave him solid directions, a pat on the head, and rushed off to your own class, trying not to think about the way he had looked so excited when you had given him help, and so dejected when you had to go.

-

The next time you saw him, he was sitting far off to the side while everyone else stood around or played in the pool. He was wearing shorts with bees on them and you found that to be the cutest fucking thing. But you didn't say that. 

You hardly payed much attention to the kid at all (meaning you were looking over there every few minutes), spending most of your time popping dirty jokes on Porrim "Pornstar" Maryam. But, you almost cried out and immediately rushed over there when you saw Cronus getting too close to the kid, leaning over him and touching him. It was very obvious that auburnlocks was unhappy with the advances, and you knew full well how persistent Cronus was. 

You managed to effectively get the black-haired sophmore away from the kid and gone, but the freshman didn't seem to bd in that great of shape. So, you sat down next to him and gave him a hug, which ended up as him being almost wrapped around your body in full, clingy-cuddle mode, blubbering and stuttering out a mumbled mess of half-words and small cries.

Before school was over you had learned that his name was Mituna Captor, he was 17, he loved skateboarding, video games, and competing. You thought you were starting to fall for this kid.

-

The eighth time you saw Mituna Captor, and he kissed you. 

It was a brief, chaste peck born from excitement, adrenaline, enthusiasm, and everything else, but it had still been a kiss. And, even though you had told himto forget about it when he started apologizing, you couldn't do that yourself. You couldn't stop yourself from imagining what it would be like to kiss him again, for real.

-

The 46th time you saw him, you told him that you loved him. And he cried, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug and saying that he loved you too.

-

The 476th time you saw him, he was sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes, huddling in on himself and crying into his knees. You had gathered him into your arms and held him until he had stopped crying. Yiu asked what was wrong, and wished you hadn't. A large tumor had been located on Mituna Captor's brain, and he had less than six months left to live, at best.

-

The 936th time you saw him, he was lying in a hospital bed, strapped up to more machines than he had in his whole house. It looked like there was more machine than Mituna. It killed you to see him like this. He laughed and smiled at you one last time, shiny tears welling in his blue eyes that you could see now that his hair was all gone. He knew he wouldn't live, and he was so accepting of it. But he said he didn't want to leave you, because you were his happy place.

You broke down and sobbed for the rest of the visit, clutching his only free hand and begging him not to go. Mituna Captor was strong and persistant, but the cancer was stronger. He fell into a coma.

_beep. beep. beep. beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe-_

The 942nd time you saw him, his heart moniter ran a straight red line and his eyes were closed for the last time. You lost consciousness soon after.

-

The 943th time you saw him, he was being lowered into the cold, heartless ground. You felt so much pain, that you were numb to it. You watched with emotionless eyes as the love of your life was buried up, all the while your insides screaming at you to stop them, to pull him back out and let him see the sky, let him listen to the birds sing, just enjoy the life he would ndver get to have now. All he wanted was a little bit of love and some happiness. The world was so wondrous to him, and he was taken out of it so quickly. It was a sick cruel joke, and you wasn't laughing.

-

Mere weeks later and Latula Pyrope was reported as a missing person. Her body was discovered lying atop a grave, an empty bottle of pills in her hand and a smile on her face. 

_I'm coming for you, Tuna._


End file.
